<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Red Handed by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813029">Caught Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourteen-year-old Blaine Anderson discovers Harry Potter fan fiction for the first time. At first it was all innocent and sweet but it was only a matter of time before that bubble was popped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bahahahaha this isn’t serious, it just kinda came to me and I hate myself for it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>RING! RING! RING!</strong>
</p><p>The bell almost shook where it was placed on the wall where it screamed, deafening any students who dare sat near it.</p><p>Blaine leapt from his seat, having already packed his bag in preparation for this moment. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to know what happened next. He sprinted out of the classroom and down the halls until he reached the big doors that granted him his freedom. The bright yellow bus had barely came to a stop outside of the large middle school before Blaine had clambered through the open doors. Hoping his bullies wouldn’t see him, he scuttled to the back corner and slumped down in his seat in an attempt to go under the radar.</p><p>Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly logged into his FanFiction account and picked up where he’d left off in the most recent drarry fic he had been reading.</p><p>At first he was confused. What was happening? Why was he doing that? He frowned at the bright screen as he tried to make sense of the words staring back at him. <em>‘He let his hand trail down and-’</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So that’s what’s happening.</em>
</p><p>A quick glance around the bus confirmed that nobody had noticed him so he continued. The fic quickly became steamy. He didn’t find Harry particular attractive but Draco on the other hand... he couldn’t help imagining himself in Harry’s place. Soon the bus jolted to a stop and he noticed the familiar but uncomfortable tightness in his jeans which was accompanied by a warm blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Looking up, he also noticed that if he didn’t move fast he was about to miss his stop. Without caring who saw his <em>problem</em> he leapt from his seat and skidded through the folding doors. He could hear the sudden silence that had filled the noisy school bus when people had began to notice his boner but he was moving too fast to be embarrassed.</p><p>Slamming the door behind him and locking it clumsily, he was thankful to note that his parents and older brother had yet to get home. Hastily, he made his way to his room and threw himself onto his bed before reopening the fan fiction.</p><p>No longer capable of controlling himself, he felt himself singlehandedly undoing his belt and pulling down the zip. Despite the hesitation he felt upon noticing his large poster of Draco staring at him from the wall to his left, he pulled up his shirt a little let his hand travel down his bare naval. He fiddled with the band of his underwear before slipping his hand underneath.</p><p>A small gasp escaped his lips as he let his hand encircle his cock. He continued to read the well written smut, imagining himself in Harry’s place as he jerked himself off. Not wanting to waste any time, he pulled out his hand and licked his palm for lubrication. He pulled down his jeans and underwear enough to take out his member.</p><p><em>‘Much better.’</em> He thought as he hand began to slide more smoothly. An image popped into his head, Draco’s mouth taking him deep until he hit the back of his throat. Unable to hold back the loud moans, his hips bucked into his fist, desperately begging for release.</p><p>”Hey, Blaine how wa-” the door opened just as the white streaks covered his hand.</p><p>”C-Cooper?” The brothers stared at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>Realising what he’d just walked in on, Cooper diverted his eyes to the bedsheets since Blaine was sat on the side of the bed furthest from him. That was when he saw it. The fan fiction. ”Blaine... were you jerking off to fan fiction...”</p><p>The shock of what happened passed, being replaced by a mixture of embarrassment and anger. ”WHA- NO- COOPER GET OUT! GOD DAMNIT, COOPER! KNOCK BEFORE BARGING IN!”</p><p>”I’m so telling this story at your wedding!” He teased as he turned away from his younger brother, shut the door and skipped away.</p><p>”COOP!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>